The Search for the Truth
by Abbers
Summary: Okay, this is about three gelerts who go in search of an owner. its kinda hard to explain so please just R/R!!! O.o


The Search for the Truth  
  
By: chihuahuagoddess  
  
Hello, my name is AussieGoddess, I am a cloud Gelert and I live happily in Faerieland with my owner, chihuahuagoddess. However, this was not always so.  
  
I was born on Mystery Island; to parents and a pack that despised having owners. They had ran away from their homes and started anew, never associating with humans.  
  
I had two siblings, Raspberrybear, and Sterling826. Raspberry was a red Gelert, and Sterling, yellow. While our parents told us stories about the horrors of having an owner, we had never experienced it, and were very confused. The stories sounded wonderful! A loving person, who gave you delicious treats and toys. Played games with you.. It sounded fantastic! We tried to explain this, but no one listened. Finally, we decided to run away and see what it was like for ourselves. "Ready?" Raspberry whispered. "Yeah. I have the food," Sterling hissed back. "You ready Aussie?" Raspberry asked. "Almost, hold on. Let me get Nimbus." I grabbed my Anubis around the middle and placed him in my sack. "Okay, ready." We set out at a trot, keeping to the forest. After what seemed a safe distance, we stopped at a river to eat lunch. "I'm starving!" Sterling exclaimed as he picked up a tealeaf sandwich. Raspberry and I picked up sandwiches too and began to eat. We all burst into excited conversation about what lied ahead. As we talked I fed Nimbus bits of my sandwich. "I'm kinda worried though.I mean, what if it is awful?" Raspberry said in a small voice. She looked scared. "Well, if it is, we can always come back," I said, trying to sound confident. "Yeah, don't worry, Raspberry, it'll be fine!" Sterling said, before resuming eating. "You guys want something to drink?" We agreed and he pulled out three Cocowhip Slushies. We sipped them in silence. After taking a quick nap, we decided to continue traveling. Suddenly, a babble of noise could be heard. We looked at each other and poked through a wall of bushes. We stood in awe. There, right in front of us, was Mystery Island Central. When we regained the use of our paws, we began to explore every part. We decided to take a Tiki Tour and soon found ourselves riding in a bamboo cart all throughout the town. As we were about to visit the Tombola man, a pretty blonde girl, about 13, came striding towards us. "Pardon me, but do you have an owner?" I looked at the other two, "No, we don't," "Well, would you like to come with me? I love Gelerts, and I need some pets.I'm chihuahuagoddess, by the way, but you can call me Abbey." We nodded vigorously and walked with her, telling our story on the way. She took us to Neopia Central and showed us around, buying us some presents and telling us all about Neopia on the way. Afterwards, she stopped by the bank and emptied some more NP from her account. Smiling mysteriously, she headed towards what was called the Neohome Building Agency. She quickly spoke to the tired Acara who ran it. "Yes sweetie, hold on." The Acara beckoned to a blue Skeith and handed him a bit of paper. He nodded once and walked over to a large group of Neopets. "Right this way darling," the Acara jumped off her stool and showed us to a cloud. "Hop on!" I took Nimbus out of my pack and held him close. I stepped on with the others and was taken by surprise when the cloud suddenly rose up! Raspberry gasped and hid her face in my fur. Sterling looked slightly pale. I squeezed Nimbus until I noticed he was choking, quickly loosening my grip, I looked around. It was beautiful. The many Neopets on the ground looked like Neodrops, and the Central looked like a miniature map. Before I was done basking in the beauty, the cloud stopped. I looked behind me and let my jaw hang. Raspberry gasped once again, but this time she did not hide her eyes. Sterling's color had returned, and he was now looking around in awe. Nimbus seemed to want to visit a stand called, Faerieland Petpets. Abbey smiled widely. The Acara lead us to a neighborhood filled with exquisite houses made of every material imaginable. She stopped in front of an empty lot. "Like it? This is our new home!" Abbey grinned at us. "Like it? I love it!" Sterling bounded towards her. "It's fabulous," Raspberry breathed. "It's like a dream," I whispered. Raspberry and I walked towards Abbey and nuzzled her affectionately. Even Nimbus licked her face. The Acara coughed. "Oops, sorry ma'am. I'll be right back," Abbey hurried over. After a quick discussion, she was back. "I've filled out an order form for the rooms. It'll take a while though. Let's explore a bit, shall we?" As we were walking through Faerieland, Abbey stopped at a fountain. The water in it was flashing different colors, and people were lined up around it, all of them carrying tickets. "This is the Rainbow Fountain, its waters can make you different colors," she reached into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet. "These are the colors you can become." Raspberry, Sterling, and I grabbed the pamphlet and studied it. "I have enough tickets for all of you to be painted if you like." We all wanted to and joined the line, discussing what colors we could be. "I want to be cloud!" I said happily. "I want to be gold!" Sterling exclaimed. "I want to be Faerie!" Raspberry squealed. Finally, it was our turn. Sterling went first holding two tickets. We watched in awe, as he suddenly became gold after being dipped into the fountain. Raspberry was next, and then me. I put Nimbus down next to me and nervously stepped up to the fountain. I gave the Faerie my tickets and she told me to jump in. I leaped in and felt a fantastic tingling sensation all over. I came back up and stepped out. I was cloud! I went over to pick up Nimbus, when I realized that he must have been hit by some of the magical waters! He too was cloud! He wagged his small tail happily as he trotted over to me. I picked him up and headed towards Abbey and my siblings. Days went by as we all lived happily together. That is, until, we decided it would be best if two of us left to go to different homes. Promising we would always keep in touch, Sterling and Raspberry chose to leave. It was lonely for a while, but Abbey and I soon were able to be happy together again. Now Raspberry, Sterling, and I lead what could be called Faerietale lives. We have loving owners, are spoilt, and have many friends. And now, I believe it is safe to say that we will never return to our pack.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Raspberrybear and Sterling826 were pets of mine, if you now have the pleasure of taking care of them, I hope I have not offended you in any way (although I'm not sure how I could of.). 


End file.
